Goku and Vegeta go to the Eye Doctor
by Koolblupjays
Summary: Next to no language and plent of humor as usual. It is pretty much what the title says it is...they go to the Eye Doctor.


Chi-Chi walked in the front door holding a piece of mail. Goku looked up with a pancake hanging out of his mouth, "Yes, Chi-Chi what is it?"  
  
Chi-Chi glared at him and then held up the card and cleared her throat "Goku you are due for your regular eye exam, please come in on Friday at twelve thirty."  
  
Goku paled "You mean I have to..no no no Chi-Chi you don't understand I don't like the wooden spoon and all of those letters mixed up on that chart, PLEASE Chi-Chi!!"  
  
Chi-Chi turned around and started to walk away "Goku, you're going. Maybe some of your friends are due for an eye exam. You really should call them."  
  
Goku dropped his fork and ran up the stairs he looked in his address book and started dialing numbers "Hi, may I please speak to Krillin? Yes, um please tell him that it is Goku. Thank You."  
  
There was a long pause and then Krillin came to the phone. "Hel- hello?"  
  
"KRILLIN! It's Goku listen I was just calling to see if you have to go in for an eye exam."  
  
Goku heard a sigh "No, Goku I don't listen I have to go I will call you back later"  
  
Goku was very disappointed and Krillin could tell how disappointed--when Goku hung up with out saying goodbye. Goku looked up another number and dialed it. "Hello?" Goku was trying to figure out whom he was calling because he couldn't see what the name read. "Hi!" He said cheerfully hoping that the person would identify themself.  
  
"Goku you forgot who you were calling didn't you?" there was a long pause and then a sigh "Bulma, I was actually calling to see if Vegeta had an eye appointment for this week because Chi-Chi said I have to go and I want someone to go with me."  
  
He heard a giggle "Yes, Goku. Vegeta does have an appointment for the eye exam also. What time will Chi-Chi be here to pick him up at."  
  
Bulma heard a loud "CHIIII-CHIIIII" and held the phone away from what was left of her eardrums. "Bulma? Hello?"  
  
"Yes, Goku?"  
  
"Chi-Chi said she will be there at noon to pick him up."  
  
Bulma laughed again "Okay, Goku, see you on Friday."  
  
  
Two Long Days had finally passed and Goku sat in the car near tears on the way to Vegeta and Bulma's house.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at him "Goku I don't know why you have to act like a little child about all this. All you have to do is read the letters off of the chart to the doctor."  
  
Goku looked like he had just been slapped "Chi-Chi, you mean they don't spell actual words??"  
  
Chi-Chi was mortified at Goku's stupidity "Goku, No, the idea is to see if you can tell which letter it is from a distance."  
  
Goku looked up "Wow! This is amazing! Now I am finally ready!"  
  
  
They arrived at to pick up Vegeta and obviously he wasn't a huge fan of the eye doctor either.  
  
Chi-Chi was trying to be positive all the way there but Vegeta always had a better negative comment to shoot back at her.  
  
They got to the Eye Doctors and the two men sat in the car Chi-Chi looked up and shouted "Stop sitting there!! Get the hell out of my car!"  
  
They both jumped at the sudden shock of what Chi-Chi had just said. Goku climbed out and Vegeta was soon to follow. Vegeta decided that he would sit in the far corner while Goku signed them in. Vegeta sat down. There was something on the floor. It looked like blocks that had to be put together just so the would snap right Vegeta knelt on the floor and started to put them together piece by piece. Goku walked over to see Vegeta tangled up in all of the connecting blocks.  
  
"Vegeta they are supposed to be put together like a house, I don't know what you have done!! We might need to call for some help with this one."  
  
Vegeta looked up "You can't be serious, I will fix this" In just minutes Vegeta had it in the shape of a house, he even made the blocks able to be swung back and forth like a front door.  
  
Goku was so happy when he heard over the speaker "Goku and Vegeta please come on back." Goku clasped his hands together and whispered hoarsely "Finally I have made it to the next level."  
  
They walked back with a male nurse Vegeta making cracks at him the whole way. The man turned around and said, "You know maybe we should dilate your pupils and then have you read the eye chart just for a good laugh!" and then kept walking.  
  
Vegeta turned to Goku and said "Would they dare do that to me? Make a fool out of me? I don't think that they are brave enough."  
  
Goku nodded his head and walked on. They were brought to the room where there were all of the letters on a chart.  
  
"Goku, go ahead."  
  
Goku put the spoon over his left eye and began reading "G A Q L P F Y W V."  
  
The nurse looked up astonished "Sir, please cover your right eye"  
  
Goku switched hands and covered his right eye "G A Q L P F W Y V."  
  
The nurse looked up "Very, very good only got one wrong. Now for your friend over there."  
  
Vegeta paled and walked over as the nurses switched signs "Okay please cover your left eye"  
  
Vegeta did so and began reading " I L O V E M A L E N U R S E S."  
The nurse giggled and said, "very good you got them all right, now cover your right eye."  
  
He did that and started reading " I L O V E M AL E N U R S E S."  
  
The nurse clapped his hands. "Great, Great. You're both all done. Here is your chart readings you will want to keep them and I will see you two boys later." Goku and Vegeta made their way out of the office and waited out front for Chi-Chi.  
  
Goku heard a loud "Son of a Bitch," from Vegeta so he walked over. "Read this crap Goku READ IT!"  
  
Goku cleared his throat " I love male nurses, yes what about it Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta looked up "Goku, this is what I read off from the eye chart!"  
  
Goku began laughing, "I know."  
  
Vegeta looked as if he was about to rip off Goku's more than empty head " Then why didn't you stop me?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Well Vegeta you were real mean to that man in there I mean he kind of did deserve a little bit of payback."  
  
Vegeta bolted over to where Chi-Chi had just pulled up and climbed into the back of the car wondering, "Where the hell am I going to hide this so Bulma won't see it?" 


End file.
